Princess Luna
Princess Luna, formerly Nightmare Moon or Night Mare Moon, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the main villain of the season one premiere of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Nightmare Moon. She is also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. QuotesCategory:Ponies : "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" : — Friendship is Magic, part 1 (as Nightmare Moon) : "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" : — Friendship is Magic, part 2 (as Nightmare Moon) : "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" : — Friendship is Magic, part 2 : "Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence so that you might behold the real princess of the night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" : — Luna Eclipsed : "voice Change our approach?" : — Luna Eclipsed : "Fun? What is this 'fun' thou speakest of? Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" : — Luna Eclipsed : "Ha ha! The fun has been doubled! ''" : — Luna Eclipsed : "'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" : — Luna Eclipsed : "''Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" : — Luna Eclipsed : "Citizens of Ponyville, you have been wise to bring this candy to me! I am pleased with your offering! So pleased, I may eat it instead of eating you!" : — Pretending to be Nightmare Moon, from Luna Eclipsed : "Child. Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you?" : — Luna Eclipsed : "OH, MOST WONDERFUL OF...! I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights." : — Luna Eclipsed : "Rest, my sister. As always, I will guard the night." : — A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 : "Who goes there? Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." : — A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 : "Hello, everypony! Did I miss anything?" : — A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 : "A warm welcome to you, Scootaloo." : — Sleepless in Ponyville : "I am the princess of the night, thus it is my duty to come into your dreams." : — Sleepless in Ponyville : "It is time to face your real fears, Scootaloo." : — Sleepless in Ponyville : "FACE YOUR FEARS!!!" : — Sleepless in Ponyville : "Not another step!" : — Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 : "There can only be ''one princess in Equestria! And that princess... will be me!" : — Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 : "''Luna? I am Nightmare Moon! I have but one royal duty now... To destroy YOU!" : — Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 (as Nightmare Moon) : "Six locks... Six keys..." : — Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 : "I understand what you're going through, Sweetie Belle. I, too, have a sister who often shines more brightly than me, and with this I have struggled." : — For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils : "So, to be funny I have to torment those who oppose me and laugh in their faces?" : — Friends Forever Issue #7 page 12 Gallery Latest (23)-1.png Latest (5)-1420154083.png Credit * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Female Category:Flyers Category:Princesses Category:Good Darkness Category:Orphans Category:Living characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroines Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Blue Category:Blue eyes Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Girly Girls Category:Anti-Hero Category:Non Disney Princesses